A Sad lil Story
by Sersee Grayson
Summary: AU. Unable to put her daughter to sleep, Raven reluctantly tells her a love story. But her daughter doesn't know that the tragic love story she's listening to happened over five years ago, to two lovers named Richard and Kory.


**_A sad lil story by me... i hope you would like iti didnt enjoyed writing it as much as i liked writing fluff... but as one has a cheese-y side, one must balance with a dark side..._**

**_well... enjoy _**

**ASad lil Story **

"… And Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after. The end. Now go to sleep."

"But Mom, why does it always end it with happily ever after? Why can't they all die for a change?"

"Angel. Go. To. Sleep."

"Mom… I can't sleep… can you tell me just one more story?"

"Angel – "

"Please Mom? Just one more story? I promise I will go to straight to sleep."

Rachel Roth (A/N a.k.a. Raven) sighed giving up. "O.K. just one more. Then you have to go to sleep." She looked at her daughter, who was grinning at her victory. "What story do you want? Make it quick."

"I want a love story. One does doesn't end with '_and they lived happily ever after'_, but a love story. Between a girl and a boy."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Love stories was so _not _her thing. It was more Kory's thing. Kory… and Richard… Rachel's eyes misted, she hadn't realize… "Ok I'll tell you a love story…

"There once was a boy named Richard… he was kinda reckless and he decided to take his father's old motorcycle for a spin with his girlfriend Kory.

"After awhile Kory noticed something wrong. They were driving at 120 km per hour! She was terrified. She put her arms around Richard tighter and screamed, 'Slow down!' but nothing happened so she creamed at Richard to slow down once more.

"Richard told her if she wanted him to slow down she would have to put her arms around him and hug him tight. So that's what she did. She put her arms around him and held him as tight as she was able to. But still Richard did not slow down. So she decided to try again. This time he told her that she wanted him to slow down she would have to lean forward and tell him she loved him.

"So Kory leaned forward and said "I love you very much Richard, now can you please slow down?' But after that, he still didn't slow down in fact they were going faster and faster. Now Kory was desperate for him to slow down. But he still didn't. Then he said, 'Take my helmet and put it on your own head'. And she did what she was told. She toke it off Richard's head and put it on her own. But the speed just went up and up.

"You see, Angel, Richard knew there was a problem with his father's old motorcycle. He sensed it. Turns out, the brakes weren't working. He knew he was gonna die, so he got one last hug, got told that he was loved and saved the person he cared about most."

"Then what happened, Mommy?" Angel said as she curled up and closed her eyes. It was a good thing her eyes were closed; or else she would've seen the tears that flowed out of Rachel's delicate violet eyes.

"There was a accident on the news the next day. Where one survived and the other didn't." she answered her daughter, wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"What happened to Kory?" Angel said sleepily.

"You know, a wise guy once said that where a loved one went the lover wouldn't be far behind. So… a few days later, Kory was spotted driving at 60 km above the speeding limit, she drove to fast to stop and she drove right into a four-way intersection through the red light. Two cars crashed into her and she was pronounced dead at the scene.

"She was buried a few days later right beside her boyfriend." Rachel's tears were crying themselves a river. But Angel didn't hear she was fast asleep.

"So I see you just told Angel about Richard and Kory." A male voice entered Rachel's ears. She turned around and behind her, walking into the room was her husband Garfield Logan. Gar sat down beside her and put his arms around her. The story Rachel just told was sad and very close to her heart. For it was real and on that stupid day's stupid events, she, Rachel, her husband, and his best friend, Victor Stone, had lost two of their closet best friends.

"I thought you would never tell that story. I thought it was way too sad." Gar said as he strokes her hair. He felt his own tears blur his vision of his beautiful wife, as he stood at the door listening to his wife tell the sad, sad story to his daughter.

"It is sad… and I'd do what Kory did if I had lost you like that, Gar"

"Don't say that, Rachel, don't say that…"

* * *

**_NOTE: this is one shot_**

**P.S.(that i forgot) I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS... if i did Robin and Star would've kissed already**

**-Sersee**


End file.
